


Za garść miedziaków

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parodia, suchary
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobny epizod z życia wiedźmina Pokrzywoja ze Wschodniego Lasu, polującego na potwory, jako zwykle robią wiedźmini.</p><p>(Głównie radosna twórczość, będąca po trosze parodią Sapkowskiego, ale zawiera dodatki z innych źródeł, więc generalnie kto jakie żaluzje znajdzie to jego.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za garść miedziaków

W gospodzie śmierdziało piwem. Co właściwie, jak stwierdził po namyśle wiedźmin, nie było takim najgorszym zapachem. Zależało to jedynie od liczby wypitych kufli tego p-… podrzędnego trunku, smakującego jak pomyje, stwierdził po pierwszym łyku wiedźmin, ale prawdopodobnie to również z każdym kolejnym kuflem stawało się mniej dokuczliwe. Zresztą, to była jedyna gospoda w promieniu kilku mil, a on miał rano spotkać się z sołtysem pobliskiej wioski, Zadupia.

Nazywał się Pokrzywój, Pokrzywój ze Wschodniego Lasu (W jakiejś starożytnej mowie zwanego „Eastwood”. Znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle co „Wschodni Las”.). I był wiedźminem. Miał wiedźmiński miecz – właściwie to trzy: zwykły, ze srebra i obsydianowy, który nie przydawał się do niczego istotnego, ale wyglądał niezwykle efektownie i świetnie nadawał się do szpanowania; miał także, rzecz jasna, wiedźmiński medalion, przedstawiający rozjuszonego jelonka. Gdyby ktokolwiek miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, na odwrotnej stronie medalionu wygrawerowane było słowo „wiedźmin”, które zamykało usta każdemu, kto się z jelonka nabijał.

Wiedźmin melancholijnie pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa. Hałas w gospodzie irytował go; bywalcy także go irytowali. Najbardziej irytowała go grupka krasnoludów, siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku i śpiewająca coś o złocie.

Na szczęście irytowali nie tylko jego; z zacienionego kąta wychylił się jegomość w spiczastym kapeluszu – ani chybi mag – wyprostował się na całą swoją niezbyt imponującą wysokość i w momencie, gdy już wszyscy spodziewali się, że zaraz rzuci na wesołą kompanię zaklęcie wyciszające, otworzył usta i uprzejmie poprosił o ciszę. Albo przynajmniej zmianę repertuaru, dodał po chwili, gdy przypomniał sobie, że topory, które krasnoludy miały wetknięte za pasy, były nie tylko barwnym elementem folkloru. Były też niesamowicie ostrym elementem folkloru.

Przywódca krasnoludów, przedstawiający się jako Thorin Leszczynowy Szyszak, równie uprzejmie przeprosił. Podszedł do okna, wychylił się i wrzasnął coś po krasnoludzku; zabrzmiało to jak zgrzyt kamieni po żwirze. Po chwili z dachu zszedł skrzypek, ostatni z kompanii, i na znak przywódcy zaczął grać. Leszczynowy Szyszak zaintonował popularną krasnoludzką pieśń biesiadną, zaczynającą się od słów „Piwo, piwo, piwo”.

Wiedźmin skrzywił się. Jego przyjaciel, bard Wrzaskier, próbował kiedyś zaznajomić go z pięknem tradycyjnej etnicznej muzyki krasnoludów. W rezultacie Pokrzywój zapoznał się jedynie z potężną migreną, oraz – niestety! – z dalszym ciągiem niezbyt zacnej pieśni, śpiewanej właśnie przed krasnoludy, a traktującej w całości o piwie.

Skrzywił się ponownie. Był to jeden z tych dni, kiedy mocno tęsknił za przyjacielem. Przyjemnie było mieć pod ręką kogoś, na kogo można było naskoczyć, wiedząc, że zawsze znajdzie się jakiś powód, bo ten ktoś wiecznie miał coś na sumieniu. Niestety, Wrzaskier znajdował się daleko od tego zapomnianego przez bogów, ludzi, a nawet domokrążców miejsca. Jakiś czas temu bard udał się w odwiedziny do zaprzyjaźnionych krasnoludów, do królestwa Za Siedmioma Rzekami I Pod Siedmioma Górami, by rozwijać swój nowy styl muzyczny. Styl ten polegał na rytmicznym waleniu młotem w kowadło; Wrzaskier nazywał ten gatunek muzyki metalem. Krasnoludom najwyraźniej metal się spodobał; może dlatego, że hełmy dość skutecznie tłumiły większość dźwięków.

Zrezygnowany wiedźmin dopił piwo i poczołgał się na górę. Z powodu braku miejsc ulokowano go w prawdzie w izbie przeznaczonej dla czterech osób, ale pozostałe trzy na widok jego medalionu dyplomatycznie się wycofały. Przez chwilę Pokrzywój rozważał jeszcze, czy nie zajrzeć do stajni, ale dał sobie spokój. Ostatecznie jego koń nie darmo nazywał się Szczupak.

* * *

 

Podróż do wsi zajęła prawie godzinę. W nocy padał deszcz, więc Szczupak musiał przedzierać się przez błotniste bajoro, w które zamieniła się droga; próba objazdu lasem nie miała najmniejszego sensu, ponieważ las zmienił się w jezioro. Na szczęście Szczupak doskonale dawał sobie radę w każdych warunkach, nawet bez zmiany podków na zimowe, a poza tym lubił błoto. Na nieszczęście wiedźmin błota nie cierpiał, szczególnie, gdy miał w perspektywie, że wkrótce będzie musiał się w tym błocie taplać.

W Zadupiu już czekał na niego sołtys, grupka starszych mieszkańców, będąca czymś w rodzaju organu doradczego dla sołtysa, a także tłumek gapiów.

\- Maciej jestem – przedstawił się sołtys. – Maciej z Zadupia.

\- No, to czego wam trzeba? – spytał wiedźmin, zeskakując z siodła.

Spróbował podejść do sołtysa, by uścisnąć wyciągniętą do niego rękę. Gdy wyciągnął z błota nogę, błoto zrobiło głośne „cmok”, a potem zabulgotało. Żadne szanujące się błoto nie powinno bulgotać.

\- Bazyliszek się zalągł na wzgórzach za wsią – wyjaśnił podenerwowany sołtys.

Wiedźmin w końcu dotarł do niego i uścisnął nieco lepką rękę. Na szczęście nie musiał się martwić; jako wiedźmin był odporny na choroby.

\- Bazyliszek? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- No, smok może – zgodził się sołtys. – Nie oglądalim.

\- Paskudna bestia – rzucił ktoś z wieśniaków.

Wiedźmin popatrzył spode łba na zebrany tłumek.

\- No, za piękny nie jest, ale żeby zaraz paskudny – obruszył się, pocieszająco klepiąc Szczupaka po pysku.

\- Bazyliszek, nie wasz koń, dobrodzieju – sprostował przerażony wieśniak.

\- Zapłacim! – Sołtys spojrzał na wiedźmina błagalnie.

\- No, ja myślę. Inaczej bym się tu nie fatygował. – Pokrzywój uniósł brew. – Ile?

Sołtys załamał ręce.

\- Nie mamy wiele. Garść miedziaków? – spytał z nadzieją, oraz rosnącą obawą, że pomoc, która nadeszła, równie szybko odejdzie.

\- No, może być – zgodził się wiedźmin łaskawie.

Wieśniacy gięli się w ukłonach, ale wiedźmin wyminął ich obojętnie. Cmoknął na konia.

\- Chodź, Szczupak. Ruszamy na polowanie.

Przy akompaniamencie głośnych oklasków wskoczył na konia i odjechał. Zaraz za wsią gwałtownie zatrzymał konia. Odwrócił się przez ramię.

\- Te wasze wzgórza – zaczął, cedząc słowa – to gdzie są?

\- Ano, w tę stronę co jedziecie. Prosto jak w mordę strzelił, a potem przy wielkim dębie w prawo – wyjaśnił sołtys.

Wiedźmin burknął coś w odpowiedzi, ponaglił konia i wkrótce zniknął między drzewami.

* * *

 

Garść miedziaków nie była odpowiednią ceną za utłuczenie bazyliszka, o czym wieśniacy doskonale wiedzieli. Ale prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście nie mieli wiele więcej. Zresztą miedziaki nie były takie złe, a inaczej uważał tylko ten, co nigdy nie próbował zapłacić złotem w przydrożnej gospodzie. Nigdy, nigdy nie mieli wydać.

Zresztą, wiedźmin miał sposób i na miedziaki. Znajome niziołki otworzyły jakiś czas temu skup złomu. Nie znali się na metalach kompletnie, więc za miedziaki płacili srebrem. Srebro z kolei wiedźmin woził elfom, szemranym znajomym swojej znajomej, czarodziejki Renifer (To właśnie był jeden z powodów, dla których w dalekich krainach czarodzieje nie używali swoich prawdziwych imion. Zdarzało się, że nie brzmiały poważnie.). Elfy uważały złoto za krzykliwe, tandetne i w wybitnie złym guście, a dobry gust był podstawową cechą definiującą elfa. Wiedźmin podejrzewał, że tak zwany dobry gust elfów różnił się mocno od jego własnego, od gustu większości ludzi, a właściwie także większości ras rozumnych, lecz w rozmowach z elfami nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu. Bywała w świecie Renifer uświadomiła go kiedyś, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje. Istotne było jedynie, że elfy za srebro płaciły złotem. Które z kolei wiedźmin wymieniał u krasnoludów na przydatne artefakty i parę miedziaków.

Zyski pomnażały jeszcze same potwory, na które polował. Zwykle zleceniodawcy nie życzyli sobie żadnych pamiątek, w postaci na przykład łba do powieszenia nad kominkiem – zapewne dlatego, że duża ich część nie miała żadnego kominka. Pozostali szybko rezygnowali z takich pomysłów, wystarczyło jedno drobne, sugestywne spojrzenie. Przydawał się też obsydianowy miecz. Patrzcie, ma obsydianowy miecz, mówili ludzie, u nikogo innego takiego nie widzieliśmy. Logiczne, myślał wiedźmin, bo nie nadaje się to za bardzo do walki, ale rzecz jasna nigdy nie mówił tego głośno.

Upolowane potwory odstawiał do swojego dobrego, choć nieco szalonego przyjaciela, druida Jemioliksa. Jemioliks miał bzika na punkcie menhirów i magicznych napojów – niektóre, musiał przyznać wiedźmin, były naprawdę zacne, a po paru nawet rano nie miał kaca. Był także badaczem przyrody i interesował się szeroko pojętą florą i fauną. Wprawdzie zwykle nie płacił, ale wiedźmin od czasu do czasu lubił zrobić coś ot tak, z dobrego serca. Poza tym gdy już druid płacił, walutą były magiczne napoje, a czasem przydatne zaklęcia, które już nieraz uratowały wiedźmiński tyłek Pokrzywoja.

Zazwyczaj wiedźmin bez problemów dawał sobie radę z przeróżnymi potworami, od smoków i wiwern, przez gryfy, aż do bazyliszków, kuroliszków, gęsioliszków i innych liszków. Poza tamtym jednym razem, kiedy musiał walnąć smoka zaklęciem przemiany, bo robiło się już naprawdę gorąco. Po przemianie w jaszczurkę smok nie przedstawiał już poważnego wyzwania.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało wiedźmina ciche rżenie Szczupaka. Pokrzywój rozejrzał się. Błotnista droga zmieniła się w zalesione wzgórze, zdecydowanie mniej błotniste. Tu i ówdzie widać było pokaźne skały. Ani chybi w pobliżu była jaskinia, a w niej bazyliszek. Małe gadzie syny lubiły ciemne jaskinie; Matka Natura musiała posiadać bardzo dziwne poczucie humoru, bo obdarzyła bazyliszki świecącymi oczami. Choć możliwe, że planując ewolucję bazyliszków, przypadkiem łyknęła za dużo jednego z magicznych napojów Jemioliksa.

Wiedźmin zsiadł z konia i z jednego z worków przytroczonych do siodła wyciągnął przynętę. Z innego wyjął jabłko i nakarmił nim Szczupaka.

\- Siad – polecił, gdy koń zjadł już jabłko.

Szczupak posłusznie usiadł na ziemi, strzygąc uszami.

Wiedźmin zagłębił się pomiędzy skały. Prawie natychmiast znalazł wejście do tunelu czy jaskini. Wszedł, i jeszcze przez jakiś czas dało się słyszeć jego nawoływanie.

\- Kici, kici, kici!

* * *

 

To był udany dzień, stwierdził wiedźmin, kierując się z powrotem do obozowiska. W kieszeni pobrzękiwała wesoło garść miedziaków, piwo w trzymanym w ręku glinianym dzbanku chlupotało radośnie, a przez ramię miał przewieszoną owiniętą w worek świeżo upieczoną, ciepłą jeszcze kurę. No i nigdzie w pobliżu nie było Wrzaskra, który wyżłopałby mu całe piwo.

Wiedźmin podszedł do ogniska. Podsunął wyraźnie obrażonemu Szczupakowi kolejne jabłko. Koń prychnął raz i drugi, ale wreszcie dał się przekupić.

\- Tyle lat, mógłbyś się przyzwyczaić – sarknął wiedźmin.

Szczupak zarżał w odpowiedzi. Obok, w mroku, coś zapiszczało.

Pokrzywój wypakował z worka kurę, oderwał udko i rzucił w mrok. Rozległy się odgłosy mlaskania, a potem zadowolone mruczenie i kolejny pisk, tym razem zdecydowanie śmielszy. Wiedźmin rzucił drugie udko; w mroku błysnęły wielkie, zielone ślepia.

Jemioliks będzie zachwycony, pomyślał wiedźmin. Wreszcie będzie miał w swoim rezerwacie przyrody bazyliszka oczokopnookiego.

Wspomniany bazyliszek właśnie skończył się posilać. Pomlaskał z zadowoleniem, przydreptał do wiedźmina i przyjaźnie polizał go po ręku. Pokrzywój wytarł rękę w umazane błotem spodnie.

\- Tylko o tym komuś powiedz – zaczął groźnie.

Bazyliszek, nic sobie nie robiąc ze srogiego tonu wiedźmina, ułożył się do snu na jego butach, moszcząc się i popiskując radośnie. Pokrzywój stłumił chęć podrapania gada za wielkimi, wachlarzowatymi uszami.

– Tylko o tym piśnij – powtórzył, zamiast drapania. – A znajdę kogoś, kto drugi raz da mi zlecenie na twój łeb.


End file.
